Season 5 (Killer Kids)
From the Past to the Future }} Season 5 of Killer Kids was officially announced on January 3, 2017, with a order of 24 episodes. On January 10, 2018, the release date for the second half of the season was pushed from February 2 to March 9, 2018 after the season 2 finale of College Row. Production Filming began in July 2017 and concluded in October 2017 for the first half. Filming immediately continued for the second half in order to get the nice fall weather. Filming the season completed on February 23, 2018. Plot *'5A:' In killing spree inspired from the Redwood murders, Thomas Husher and his friends are now involved in a killing spree that has become the next Redwood. It is set in 2004, 4 years until Littleton murders, and it is set in Port Angeles, Washington. *'5B:' Set in 2022, 10 years after the death of Sunny Hayfer. The murder spree heads back to Littleton, Colorado. This will mark the final chapter in Littleton, Colorado. Characters Main 5A: *Thomas Husher *Elizabeth Ritz † *Sharron Dennis † (1x11) *Leticia Padilla † *Rolando Padilla † *Grant Brickler † (1x09) *Jasper Carlson † (1x10) *Narelle Stevens † *Alby Molina † (1x08) *Zack McCarthy † *Sean Bentley † *Luna Velez † (1x09) 5B: *Kathy Carloss *Hall Lauderback *Julia Meadows *Dallas Sayer *Griff O'Steen † *Marlene Akers *Tara Durnin *Warner Kistler † *Penny Hendricks † *Alistar Thorton † *Chloe Kaplin *Rhett Belanger Recurring 5A: *Amara Mcneil *Lucian Romero *Killian Riggs *Lucia Romero *Caylee Patterson *Jane Benson *Deborah Lopez *Gretchen Wilcox *Mekhi Strong *Diego Hawkins *Jay Oneill *Leilani Weaver 5B: *Damon Walker Guest 5A: 5B: *Landry Swanson † *Bayleigh Morrow † *Smith Davis (flashback) *Angela Wills (flashback) Episodes 1. 5x01 (September 22, 2017) 2. 5x02 (September 29, 2017) 3. 5x03 (October 6, 2017) 4. 5x04 (October 13, 2017) 5. 5x05 (October 20, 2017) 6. 5x06 (October 27, 2017) 7. 5x07 (November 3, 2017) 8. 5x08 (November 10, 2017) 9. 5x09 (November 17, 2017) 10. 5x10 (November 24, 2017) 11. 5x11 (December 1, 2017) 12. 5x12 (December 8, 2017) 13. 5x13 (March 9, 2018) 14. 5x14 (March 16, 2018) 15. 5x15 (March 23, 2018) 16. 5x16 (March 30, 2018) 17. 5x17 (April 6, 2018) 18. 5x18 (April 13, 2018) 19. 5x19 (April 20, 2018) 20. 5x20 (April 27, 2018) 21. 5x21 (May 4, 2018) 22. 5x22 (May 11, 2018) 23. 5x23 (May 18, 2018) 24. 5x24 (May 18, 2018) Trivia *2022 is latest date in the whole universe. *The first half of the season is set at the early time of use of Facebook. Taking place in March 2004, Facebook has been active for a month. **The event is dubbed “The First Facebook Murders”. *Photos of Trinity Janssen, Oliver Marquez, and Avery Troyer are seen on Kathy’s laptop. **Photos of Brian Hayfer, Jack Grayson, Tyler Worthy, Logan Greene, Suzanne Holmes, Rafael Rice, Willda Heese, Preston Lancaster, and Ryan Bradford are also seen under Littleton murderers. **Sunny and Rufus are also seen. *Season 5A had the least amount of surviving main character. (At 1) **Even though Elizabeth survives the 2004 killing spree she later dies from cancer. Category:Seasons